User talk:Darkraian10
Hi! hi im on many other wiki's are you? Dr.Eggman rox 2 Re: Bakugan Wow, you also edit there? That's great! Though i'm having problem on some editing time, many projects in school were given to us :P The reason why i'm able to use the internet i for the project, so i'm pretty busy. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 23:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pic I guess the picture isn't working because you didn't upload it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 00:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) See? it worked :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 00:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you watched the sinnoh league victors? that was awesome. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 00:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Congrats ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Do you mind tellig me how you got such A high ranking only in 2 months? Do You Like... Do you like Bakugan? Monaco Skin The Monaco Skin is the old Skin before Oasis. Oasis is not as good, even though it was advertised that way. So many Wikis have left Wikia because of Oasis. And we are trying to get it back. - New Signature Dude, your signature sucks. Sorry but it does. Here is a better one: . You can use it if you want. The way to access it is to go to Source mode, after you finish the sentence or message you type in { { two of that (No spaces). Then User:Darkraian10/Sig in the middle and at the nd do this } } (No spaces) And it all has to be next to each other, no spaces. And if you want, edit this message, go into source mode, and look for your username and copy that. Okay? - What do you mean?? You go to source mode type in User:Darkraian10/Sig and put in { { and } } except there is no space in the middle of them and put User:Darkraian10/Sig in the middle of them. - That is what I did. Or surronding the pictures to?? - You have to capitalize The U in User and the D in Darkraian10 and the S in Sig. Okay? - Bakugan Wiki No. You have to go to User:Darkraian10/Sig and edit it, go to source mode, copy it and on the Bakugan Wiki, make a page named User:Darkraian10/Sig there, go to source mode and paste it. Okay? - Re:Re:Good News You have to go to the Wiki, and upload the photo named the one in the coded text. Or should I do it? - Re:Re:Re:Good News I'll do it, I am busy, but I 'll open a new tab, I will.... Re:Re:Re:Re:Good News Your Welcome. Now can you not send me a message in five minutes so my "Re:" Bot can stop. Thanks! - Pokémon page Please do not add the same pictures over and over to the Pokémon page, it looks like you are doing it only for badges and you can be blocked for that. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 22:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) There's a drop down arrow right by the "Edit this page" button. "Move" should be in the list. Darkus''Ma''ster 21:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't care. I'm fine with editing the pages. Darkus''Ma''ster 21:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Weird... it worked for me. Darkus''Ma''ster 21:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Not yet. I'll get it done (hopefully) sometime today. Darkus''Ma''ster 22:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I'll work on the editing tomorrow. Darkus''Ma''ster 03:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You have to have 800+ edits. I would but MrArceus has strict rules and I am most likely leaving this wiki for good. And next in line for PokePower is Hstar. And you have to find an editing style you are the best at. - I don't know. You should ask the leader of PokePower. He is Lord Arceus. He is the leader of The Pokemon Maitnence Team, PokePower, The Pokemon Team and more. Okay? - Next Step I hace completely changed the Japanese names of the Black and White Pokemon and in the prev/next template. What should be our next step? Tell me to do something and I will do it.Gatorfan6 11:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow, congrats, sorry if im not editing here that much, the main wiki sites i mostly edit on is the Inazuma Eleven Wiki and 39 clues wiki. Though im always active so you can leave a message on my talk page anytime ^_^ Hey, its amazing that in one month youre already ranked 8 congrats again! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow, good luck, being an admin is a privilaged role ^_^ Good Luck! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Eh me? Not that much, low possibilty for me :P Though it depends :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:44, January 22, 2011 (UTC) The badge where you have to have 100 edits on one day? Good Luck! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) 70 edits? Wow, youre really dedicated :P After that what's your next badge target? Also when you become an admin, i have one suggestion, we admins on other wiki's mostly change the pics of the badges, it will look great. Also you can make your own badge, by certain things. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) For that, nope. Trust me, even im frustrated about that, i really wish there was a badge for that, also you can create badges only by adding a track list. e.g. Your track list is all about every article under the Category: Characters. If a person edited a page that is under a category:character he/she earns a badge. If he/she edits more and more pages under the category: character he/she earns a badge. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 13:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) What i meant is that it depends in which category you put the track list, if a person edits a page under the category you put on the track list, he/she can earn a badge when it is made, when you're an admin, you can see it when you press the customize badge, though only admins on the wiki you work on can see it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 13:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, good luck! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 13:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You got that badge??? Wow, even i haven't gotten the caffeineted badge in any wiki at all, congrats! Maybe someday youll be even a beurecrat! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 13:46, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Info Box You'll have tell what you mean, you mean like the PokeBox template? Or something else? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 14:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean make a new one or add it to your page? If you just want to add it to your userpage, just copy to your page, press preview, then edit the template to your specifications. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 18:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well... Well... what job do you mean by getting the pictures? I was kinda hoping to be the only "anime" person in PokePower, and also you need 800+ edits to join. What I don't get is that you're such a high rank but you only have 572? And yet you have tons of badges? It doesn't make sense lol Chief Editor of the Anime Department (as promoted by Evanf) Signed Hstar 13:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Idea! How about I be the Anime Tasker of PokePower and you could be called something like Photographer! Or maybe you could be a Multi Tasker if you do more than just pictures. Chief Editor of the Anime Department (as promoted by Evanf) Signed Hstar 13:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) And also how did you create such an awesome signature?!? Also you say all of the pictures, everyones entitled to upload pictures in PokePower so that wouldn't be right. Also you could be a Graphic Artist like Franky Bob maybe? Chief Editor of the Anime Department - Hstar 14:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I am back now so you can change your Userpage. - Re:Profile Edits It sounds like it's just a glitch that changes your account information, I think the staff people have been tweeking all the wikis, I have been having trouble sometimes when I edit. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 16:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Evanf has returned You should update your profile - Evanf's back! :D he explained why on my newest blog not the old one about me "replacing" him. The link is in my old blog. If you can't find it then the blog should be published officially tomorrow. Apparently the Star Wars people are bullies. Anyway just letting you know so you can welcome him back if you haven't already. You were NEVER going to be a member of PokePower. I can't believe you think you would be. And you don't eveen 800+ edits on this Wiki. Sorry. -